


Let's get you rested

by duneytunes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hiiro and Aira are mentioned is all, M/M, Pining, Vomiting but it's not in detail, You thought it was one sided? hah well guess again, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: Mayoi nearly collapses during a side job. Tatsumi carries him back to their dorm, and he proceeds to go through all sorts of emotions.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Let's get you rested

Mayoi was never the strongest of the group, especially not under the blaring sun’s oppressive heat. He had about the same elegance as a leaf dancing in the wind, and yet the fragility of glass, both physically and mentally. Even the simple task of handing out flyers proved to be too much-- what with being ignored no matter how kind he made his smile, and on occasion he would fall victim to a quick, annoyed glare of a businessman in a hurry. But above all else, what hurt the most was when someone would take one of his flyers, one that held the image of those he held close and treasured to his heart, and mere steps away from where he was his sensitive ears would pick up on the sound of it being crumpled and tossed away so carelessly.

It was then that he’d _feel_ his heart crack, shattering like a broken window that had a piece of stone thrown through it.

That, coupled with his already existing weakness to the sun and the _outdoors_ was a vicious combination. A sickness pooled in his stomach, and any longer, and he would have embarrassed himself on the job via hurling. He was used to being an eyesore and getting weird stares, but for that to happen while he's being associated with Alkaloid? He couldn't bear the thought! And, the worst part was, he probably would have pushed himself to that limit, what with the overwhelming guilt of having to leave behind his other unit mates to do the job while he skipped out due to some _pathetic excuse._

But before things could take a turn for the worst, he feels a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder. Comforting, kind-- anyone else and he would have flipped, made his flyers rain over, but the touch felt far too familiar.

“Mayoi-san, are you okay? You look pale.” Worry reflected in his lavender eyes, his brows creased ever so slightly that made him resemble a puppy. _Oh, I feel like I’m about to get exorcised,_ was what Mayoi thought.

He averts his gaze, a telltale sign that he wasn’t going to answer as truthfully as Tatsumi would like. He catches himself just before doing so, now caught between choosing whether he’d rather lie to Tatsumi to his face, or if he should just own up to how horribly _pitiful_ his state was. He swallows, lips parting to answer, but before he could, he feels the flyers slide out from his grip, joining the pile in Tatsumi’s arms, and soon they’re placed on the white foldable table the four as a unit had set up. “Let’s get you back to the dorms.”

“Huh?”

Perhaps it was the heat and the fact that his head was spinning that he couldn’t even register Tatsumi bending down to _sweep him off his feet._ His reaction had come seconds too late, with him pressing leather against his face in an attempt to hide behind his hands. He felt hot all over, and at this point he couldn’t tell whether it was from the heat, or embarrassment. He’d approached the other two before heading back towards the dorms, a quick conversation he was too distracted to keep track of. But, he could at the very least remember their sweet voices calling out _take cares_ and a _we’ll handle the rest!_

He would drown in guilt for a bit longer, but his mind at this point was a muddled mess with how quick everything had played out. One minute he was about to throw up, then he was being carried by _Tatsumi_ of all people back to their shared dorm room. It was almost unreal… He’d call it a fairytale if a beast wasn’t the one being carried. 

_How twisted… This is a comedy, isn’t it? The god of playwrights must be laughing at me._

With a click of the lock with the use of his key, Tatsumi stepped inside and closed the door by leaning back against it. Making his way to Mayoi’s bed, he sets him down, ensuring his head was elevated. Every movement he made was filled with care, with thoughtfulness. Mayoi didn’t even question it when Tatsumi began undoing the first two buttons of his shirt, and Mayoi shudders as he feels his finger brush briefly against the exposed skin of his chest. 

_Ah, I’m so perverted… I’m sorry, Tatsumi-san._

He watches him pull away, a feeling of disappointment in his chest. He breathes deeply and sighs, letting himself relax, finding relief as cool air hits his body. It was soothing, comforting…

“Mayoi-san, here’s a glass of water.” 

...And to have Tatsumi with him, _alone_ with him inside the room, caring for him and assisting his useless self-- it truly felt like a dream. He quietly sits up, in such a daze that he fails to notice the smile that had rose to his face. The sight causes Tatsumi’s own smile to appear, relieved to see that Mayoi was feeling better.

Mayoi takes the glass, and the contents disappear in no time flat. He drinks a bit too fast, and a small stream of water drips down his chin, and it runs down to his neck.

“Fufu, careful.”

_His laugh is light and heavenly,_ Mayoi admires in silence, and he watches as Tatsumi wipes away the mess with a clean rag. He feels like such a child… But it wasn’t so embarrassing to think about. Perhaps lightheadedness wasn’t so bad, after all-- if it meant he could enjoy such moments without feeling all too guilty…

His stream of thoughts snap as he feels a cold palm against his forehead, and lavender eyes meet bright mint ones. Mayoi looks at him, staring deep into his eyes, _drowning_ in their color. He’s mesmerized, and as if broken free from whatever trance he was in, he feels weight return to his head and body. He feels everything-- the sheets underneath, the pillow he’s leaned against, the way his hot breath passed his parted lips, and Tatsumi’s gaze above all else.

He feels it all…

He feels sick.

He claps a hand over his mouth, as the other frantically points towards the nearest bin.

“Oh-- Oh!” In a panic, Tatsumi fumbles to reach for the wastebin.

Thankfully, he makes it in time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Tatsumi-san!”

Mayoi has his face buried in his hands, babbling out apologies all the while Tatsumi tries to get him to calm down. 

“It’s okay, Mayoi-san, it’s okay,” he sits on the bed with him, and the weight shifts a little as he does “you drank the water too quickly. I’ll get you another glass, but drink slower this time, okay?”

Mayoi could _cry_ at this point. Tatsumi has seen him at what was possibly the _lowest_ he’s been so far, and yet, a saint that he was, he offered him nothing but gracious comfort. He could lace his fingers together at this moment and pray to him, devote the rest of his life to the man. He’d serve him, but instead it seemed like the other way around. A second glass comes by, and this time he takes small sips, and yet still with his clumsiness water drips down his chin and trails down his neck, caught by the clean rag in Tatsumi’s hand.

“Slower, slower.” He gently rubs a hand against his back. “Better?”

“M-Mm…” Mayoi nods quietly, eyes averted, unable to even look at Tatsumi in the eye. “Th… Thank you.” His voice almost cracks, and Tatsumi must have picked up on it with the way he brushes a lock away from Mayoi’s face and says “You’re doing great.” after. His heart skips a beat, flipping on its front and back in his chest. He meekly presses his fingertips together, and he musters up the courage to look up at Tatsumi, and there he finds a different kind of sun shining down on him. He almost has to squint his eyes.

“Tatsumi-san, um…” His fingers lace together now, but he wishes the other half wasn’t of his own. Was it selfish of him to think that? Probably, he thinks. But that’s what he is-- so selfish, so needy. And yet, when he’s so close to Tatsumi like this, his thoughts can’t help but wander to such places. It hurts, almost, how the other man would probably never feel the same. It stings, and perhaps was the only way Tatsumi could hurt him.

_He doesn’t even know. He doesn’t have to._

“Are you going to stay?” He asks.

“Of course,” Tatsumi says. “Until you fall asleep. You need the rest.”

Mayoi’s lips purse. Until he falls asleep, he says, and he’s tempted to just do the opposite if it meant getting him to stay.

_Selfish, selfish. You’re so selfish._

He nods quietly. He knows, however, he can’t keep him. Their work as a unit has already slowed down with Mayoi’s absence, he can’t afford holding Tatsumi back for his own _selfish_ reasons. And so, he shifts, sliding under the covers, adjusting so that his head would be on the pillow, and he shuts his eyes.

“I’ll go to sleep now, then…”

“Rest well, Mayoi-san.”

He feels disappointed, and at this point, he didn’t know why exactly. Was it because of how much he’s failed today? Nearly collapsing during a job that was supposed to be busy? Making Tatsumi, the one who is _injured_ out of all four of them, carry him? The fact that he had to have him witness him throw up into a bin? Maybe it was all of it all at once, piled up into a tower of calamity that made up his sad existence. His face heats up, and he could swear he feels tears in his eyes. He wishes he could have just collapsed. At least then, he wouldn’t have had to be conscious while putting the pastor through all the trouble. 

Minutes had to have passed at this point, and he was a master of keeping still and quiet-- it was a given considering his _hobby._ Amidst his torrent of torturous thoughts, he hears the sound of shuffling, most likely Tatsumi who had stayed back for a few more minutes. He hears him pour out another glass of water, and he hears him walk over to place it on the dresser by his bed. He hears his footsteps, getting quieter as he makes his way to the door. He’s really leaving…

Well, he did say he would stay until he’s fallen asleep. His act must have been convincing-- And that was good. Once he hears that click, he would sit up, and… Well. Probably cry. He needs it. He needs the quick outburst.

But the click never comes, no. Instead, he hears his footsteps grow louder as they come closer to the bed, but with them was a noticeable increased effort to make them quieter. Mayoi feels a chill up his spine, his imagination running wild. From a simple ‘ _did he forget something?’_ To an astonishing ‘ _Is he going to kill me?’._ Yet, regardless, he keeps impressively still, despite the hairs at the back of his neck standing up. 

The steps come to a halt in front of the bed, and he holds his breath.

…

He expects a pair of hands to grab around his neck, he expects something sharp to pierce through his flesh, he expects it _all_ without question. But instead, he feels something press against his head. Something light, something sweet without him having to taste them. And there, he hears it… The beating of his heart. Besides his own, but the other man’s. He hears him breathe in after pulling away, and once more, he hears footsteps. Quicker than last time, they make a retreat to the door, and at last, he hears the click.

“...Oh.” Is all he manages to spit out after he opens his eyes. He sits up, his fringe sticking to the side of his face with his tears, and his face about as red as it could get. He wants to cry, still, even more than before.

But this time, as he feels the butterflies go crazy in his stomach, he knew at least that it was for a whole different reason this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that part where apparently Mayoi collapsed during a job and Tatsumi carried him back to the dorms to get him to rest? Yeah I can't stop thinking about it.   
> They live in my mind 24/7 rent free and that's okay.
> 
> Anyway, as always pls enjoy! I didn't beta read it so if there's mistakes I'm so sorry! Regardless I hope the sweetness got through.


End file.
